


De Nouveau (Traduction autorisée de Anew par IViv)

by Athenaskywriter



Series: Ironstrange MCU Révision [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, But no character bashing either, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Do-Over, Later chapters contains spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War, M/M, Morally Grey Tony, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Team Bitter, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark deserves happiness, Tony-centric, not exvengers friendly
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenaskywriter/pseuds/Athenaskywriter
Summary: Dans la mort, il n’y avait pas de gloire, pas de rédemption, pas de salut.Seulement des ténèbres et de la glace... ou c’est ce que Tony pensait. Il ferma les yeux dans un bunker sibérien et  les rouvrit le jour de son 41ème anniversaire avec War Machine s’envolant à l’horizon.(TRADUCTION DE ANEW PAR IViv)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anew.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985126) by [IViv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IViv/pseuds/IViv). 



> NOTES DE LA TRADUCTRICE 
> 
> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Veuillez noter que je ne possède rien ! Je ne suis qu’un vulgaire outil visant à retransmettre cette merveilleuse fanfiction en français pour que vous puissiez en profiter !
> 
> NOTES DE L’AUTEUR 
> 
> Bienvenue, nouveaux lecteurs ! Un petit avertissement avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, s’il vous plaît, prenez en compte les tags. Cette fic n’est pas pro-Exvengers. Pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter de voir des personnages affronter les conséquences de leurs actions ne lisez pas. Sinon, profitez de l’histoire !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES DE LA TRADUCTRICE 
> 
> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Veuillez noter que je ne possède rien ! Je ne suis qu’un vulgaire outil visant à retransmettre cette merveilleuse fanfiction en français pour que vous puissiez en profiter !
> 
> NOTES DE L’AUTEUR 
> 
> Bienvenue, nouveaux lecteurs ! Un petit avertissement avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, s’il vous plaît, prenez en compte les tags. Cette fic n’est pas pro-Exvengers. Pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter de voir des personnages affronter les conséquences de leurs actions ne lisez pas. Sinon, profitez de l’histoire !

Tony était appuyé contre la cheminée en ruines avec une expression abasourdie, bouche-bée. Il regardait War Machine s’envoler et disparaître à l’horizon, incapable de comprendre la tournure des événements.

 _Attends_ , avait envie de dire Tony, avait envie de crier Tony parce que cet homme qui s’éloignait était son ami, son seul ami et cet ami était paralysé à partir de la taille.

 _De manière permanente_. C’est ce qu’ils avaient dit.

L'armure monochrome disparut dans le ciel nocturne et les lumières festives, ces nuances de bleu révoltantes, vacillaient au dessus de Tony. Tony arracha sa plaque frontale. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il était seul. Il était mourant, _mort_.

 _Attends. Ne m’abandonnes pas_ . Tony appelait une personne qui n’était ni ici, ni là-bas. _Ne me laisses pas._

“Monsieur,” Tony se figea. “Vous affichez les symptômes d’une crise de panique. S’il vous plaît, suivez mes instructions et établissez un rythme respiratoire.”

J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony n’enregistra pas ce que lui dit ensuite l’AI car c’était _Jarvis_. Jarvis était vivant. Jarvis lui parlait et essayait de l’aider après qu’il l’ait perdu toutes ces années auparavant.

Tony ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il glissa de la cheminée et s’écrasa sur le béton. Il se roula en boule et pleura. Tony parvenait à en goûter le sel lorsqu’il ouvrait la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Il était en sécurité ici, chez lui. Il avait toujours une maison. Malgré le fait qu’elle était en ruines, malgré le fait que la demeure empestait l’alcool, et malgré le fait que son meilleur ami venait de s’envoler avec son armure d’Iron Man.

Toute cette douleur, cette angoisse, et cette trahison éclata hors de sa poitrine. Poitrine qui souffrait d’un coup fantôme qui avait encore à avoir lieu. Tony pleura jusqu’à ce que plus rien ne lui reste.

Il pleurait les souvenirs d’une famille qui n’eut jamais lieu. Il pleurait les amitiés perdues. Mais surtout, il pleurait car ce n’était pas trop tard.

Si tout cela n’était qu’une cruelle blague, qu’une sorte de punition tordue…

Tony ne voulait pas se réveiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour la lecture ! 
> 
> Les kudos et les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !
> 
> Je posterais tous les dimanches, normalement !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony fait un peu de contrôle des dégâts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Rappel : Je ne possède rien. Cette fic est le fruit de IViv (version originale: Anew)
> 
> Sur ce petit rappel, bonne lecture !
> 
> UPDATE (27/05) : Je viens de remarquer qu’il y a eu un problème avec AO3 et les deux tiers du chapitre n’ont pas été publiés. Voici donc le chapitre 2 en entier ! Désolée !

Trois heures. C’était le temps qu’il avait fallu à Tony pour se lever et accepter que tout cela était réel. Il avait vraiment voyagé dans le temps.

“Jarvis, contrôle des dégâts,” ordonna doucement Tony comme si un bruit trop fort pouvait briser l’illusion et qu’il se retrouverait, de nouveau, abandonné dans un univers de glace et de neige.

“Les invités ont tous été évacués en toute sécurité. Les enregistrements de surveillance indiquent que personne n’a été blessé. L’intégrité du bâtiment est à 83%,” annonça Jarvis avec la voix de son majordome d’enfance. Une partie de la tension dans les épaules de Tony disparut.

“Que les bots descendent l’armure pour réparation.” Tony se mit à chercher le déblocage manuel de son armure. Il s’arrêta quand il remarqua que le verrou ne se trouvait pas là où il pensait qu’il serait avant de se rappeler qu’il ne portait pas Mark 46.

Tony arracha des morceaux d’armure, les perdant morceaux par morceaux telle une peau de métal. C’était étrangement thérapeutique. Contrairement à ses dernières créations, les premiers modèles de l’armure d’Iron Man ne l’engloutissait pas dans un étreinte de métal mais les pièces se collaient à lui en un motif complexe mais robuste. Les mains de Tony dansait contre le métal. Il poussait et tirait dans des manières qu’il ne savait pas se rappeler. Après tout ce temps, Tony pouvait encore visualiser les schémas de chaque itération de l’armure comme s’il les avait dessiné la veille.  Elles étaient gravées dans son être. Ses créations ne le quittaient jamais, ni pour le meilleur, ni pour le pire.

“Monsieur.” C’était fou maintenant que Tony y pensait qu'un AI puisse montrer des émotions humaines et pourtant Jarvis apportait de la vie à ces dossiers vocaux pré-enregistrés. Les deux fois où il avait perdu Jarvis, il avait perdu un membre de sa famille et n’avait presque pas eu le temps de faire son deuil.

“En prenant en compte les derniers événements, puis-je suggérer un autre test de toxicité sanguin avant que vous ne vous retiriez pour la soirée ?” demanda Jarvis.

Tony continua à travailler. Il empila les pièces de son armure les unes par dessus les autres. Normalement, il ne traiterait jamais une de ses créations avec autant de mépris mais il cherchait désespérément à s’en libérer. Le sentiment de la glace qui s’emparait de chaque centimètre de son corps pendant qu’il était coincé dedans hanterait ses rêves pour les prochaines années. L’armure avait été ressentie comme un cercueil, et si la présence de Tony ici était une indication, elle en était devenu un à la fin.

“Monsieur, si je puis suggérer…”

“Je t’ai perdu, lâcha Tony, j’ai merdé et tu en as payé les conséquences.”

“Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur, mais j’ai bien peur de ne pas suivre.”

“ Je… Par quoi commencer, Jarvis ?” Tony jeta la dernière pièce de son armure. La plaque écarlate et dorée rebondit une fois avant d’atterrir au dessus de la pile de débris. “Une minute, j’étais en train de mourir dans une base sibérienne de Hydra… Je suis d’ailleurs sûr d’être mort. Et la suivante, je suis ici, six ans plus tôt.”

“Êtes vous en train de suggérer que vous avez été victime d’un voyage dans le temps, ou peut être, d’une vision du futur ?” demanda Jarvis.

“Oui. Non… peut-être. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est.” Tony souleva sa sous-armure. L’arc réacteur était niché dans son torse et brillait dans l’obscurité. Les souvenirs d’un bouclier le fracassant en deux flasha devant lui et Tony s’empressa de le recouvrir.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Et en pensant à tout ce qu’il avait fait, tous les avertissements, tous les jours passés dans le laboratoire, toutes les heures de sommeil perdues. Il avait créé Ultron. Pour _eux_ . Parce qu’il ne voulait pas voir son équipe, sa _famille_ blessée quand eux accueillaient à bras ouverts la personne qui avait manipulé sa plus grande peur. Personne ne l’avait écouté. Et à la recherche d’une illusion d’acceptance, Tony avait perdu sa vraie famille.

“Je t’ai perdu, Jarvis,” croassa Tony. Ses yeux furent de nouveau envahis d’un sentiment piquant. Il essaya de cligner des yeux pour le faire disparaître. “Tu as fini en morceaux à cause de moi. Ce que j’ai fait t’as tué. Je suis tellement désolé.”

“Je ne suis vraiment pas d’accord, Monsieur, dit Jarvis. Des preuves suggèrent que je suis toujours ici. Mon ordinateur central est en sécurité dans la chambre forte. Si ces événements devaient arriver dans le futur, je suis ici grâce à vous. Vous êtes mon créateur. Vous avez toujours eu mes meilleurs intérêts à cœur et moi les vôtres.” Tony passa une main par-dessus son visage, pleurer une fois devant son AI était suffisant pour aujourd’hui. “Si cela peut vous consoler, je vous pardonne, Monsieur, dit Jarvis de façon détachée. Maintenant, puis-je suggérer un autre test de toxicité sanguin avant que vous ne vous retiriez pour la soirée ?”

“C’est à toi qu’il faut laisser la tâche de me provoquer.”

“Une observation très curieuse sachant que je pousse rarement quoique ce soit.” Tony esquissa un sourire grâce à ce sarcasme qui lui avait manqué de tout son cœur. “Voulez vous que je prenne rendez-vous avec les services de nettoyage ?”

“Oui, prends rendez-vous pour demain matin. Non, en fait, pour cet après-midi.” Le duo poursuivit leur joyeuse plaisanterie tandis que Tony montait les escaliers jusqu’à sa suite. Une fois arrivé, Tony se jeta sur le matelas, épuisé bien qu’il ne s’en rende seulement compte.

Entendre Jarvis avait été la dernière goutte. Avant ça, il y avait la Sibérie, et avant ça les Accords. Tony attrapa un objet en métal sur sa table de chevet et l’utilisa pour se piquer le doigt.

_82%_

Le poison allait se propager de manière exponentielle à partir d’ici.

“Jarvis… ?” Le sommeil menaçait de le tirer dans ses abysses. Tony s’agrippa à ses derniers moments de conscience et appela son AI. Cette fois-ci, il reçut une réponse.

“Je suis ici, Monsieur.”

À ces mots, Tony lâcha prise.

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Miss Potts, vous avez un appel. C’est  Mr Stark.”

 

Pepper soupira en regardant sa secrétaire. Elle se tourna pour regarder le résultat sur ton téléphone. 27 appels manqués. Cela faisait une heure que son téléphone n’arrêtait pas de sonner et Pepper avait été déterminée à l’ignorer. Elle n’avait pas été très impressionnée par les exploits d’un Tony ivre la nuit dernière. Une partie d’elle, cependant, était peinée d’ignorer Tony de la sorte. Sous son armure et ses remarques sarcastiques, elle savait qu’il pouvait être très sensible mais malgré ça elle devait marquer son point. La vraie irresponsabilité de Tony pouvait, et allait le détruire un jour. Ses relations publiques avaient été un cauchemar depuis le début mais, avec l’ajout de la variable Iron Man, son opinion publique allait devenir encore plus divisée s’il ne réparait pas ses dégâts rapidement.

 

“Miss Potts ?” demanda sa secrétaire.

 

“Passez-le moi.” Pepper se pinça l’arête du nez. Elle aurait voulu laisser un jour de plus à Tony pour se calmer mais il avait appelé sur le téléphone fixe. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était un Tony trébuchant dans les bureaux de SI avec une gueule de bois et causant une scène.

 

“Pepper,” murmura doucement une voix une fois l’appel connecté.

 

“Écoute… Tony, je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne suis pas énervée parce que nous savons tous les deux que c’est faux.” La résolution de Pepper s’effondra sous la douceur de la voix de Tony et elle prit un instant pour se reprendre. “J’ai passé plusieurs coups de fil. Si c’est à propos de l’armure, oublie. Rhodes a fait ce qu’il pouvait. Tu lui as forcé la main.”

 

“Ce n’est pas ça, répondit rapidement Tony d’un ton surprenamment sobre. Je veux te dire quelque chose. Je voulais te le dire il y a longtemps déjà mais je n’y arrivais pas. J’étais si sûr que c’était pour t’épargner la douleur mais maintenant je peux voir que je ne le faisais que pour moi-même. Je ne voulais pas l’admettre parce que l’admettre signifiait que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne voulais pas te voir blessée mais je réalise maintenant que si le pire devait arriver sans que tu n’es eu la chance de faire tes adieux, tu t’en voudrais pour le restant de tes jours quand rien de tout cela n’est de ta faute.”

 

Le sang de Pepper se figea dans ses veines. “ _Anthony Edward Stark_ … qu’est ce que tu as fait… ? Est-ce… Est-ce que ça va ?”

 

“Tu as été si bonne envers moi, Pep. Tu es restée avec moi contre vents et marées. Tu mérites de savoir. Ce n’était pas ma place de te cacher ça. La vérité c’est que : Je suis _mourant_. J’ai été mourant depuis le moment où le réacteur a été coincé dans ma poitrine. Le cœur de palladium qui l’alimente, il m’empoisonne. Piloter l’armure n’a fait qu’empirer ma condition.” Pepper lâcha le téléphone. “J’ai essayé toutes les combinaisons de tous les éléments connus, toutes les permutations possibles, ou en tout cas c’est ce que je croyais. Je crois que je suis sur une piste. Avec un peu de chance, en fonction des horaires de livraison, je pourrais régler ça rapidement. Donne moi un peu de temps et je serais en parfaite santé…” La voix de Tony continuait à sortir des haut-parleurs. Pepper se tira hors de sa transe.

 

“Oh… Oh mon Dieu ! _Tony_ !” Pepper récupéra le téléphone avec des mains tremblantes. “Où es-tu ? Es-tu chez toi ? Restes en ligne, j’arrive ! Happy, prépare la voiture !” Pepper manqua de tomber en courant. Tout à coup, tout avait plus de sens. Le comportement autodestructeur de Tony, sa relapse complète dans l’alcool et les fêtes, ses regards évasifs. Tony était mourant. Tony était _toujours_ mourant, et elle n’était pas à ses côtés. Elle n’avait même pas remarqué ! Trop occupée à être la nouvelle CEO de Stark Industries…

 

“Attends… est de que tu m’as nommée CEO parce que tu savais que tu étais… tu savais que tu étais… !” cria Pepper dans son téléphone. Elle pensait qu’il ne faisait pas assez d’efforts, qu’il laissait tomber tout ceux à ses côtés quand, pendant tout ce temps…

 

“Attention en courant avec ces talons, dit Tony sans confirmer ni nier l’accusation de Pepper. Jarvis, ça, c’est exactement la raison pour laquelle j’avais dit qu’il serait mieux que je le fasse en personne.”

 

Pepper se jeta dans la voiture et claqua la porte. Elle dit à Happy de démarrer.

 

“Monsieur, selon mes calculs, une interaction au face à face avait une chance de 97% de se terminer en dispute contre les 3% de chance d’une conversation civile,” dit Jarvis.

 

“Je prends note.”

 

Pepper ignora leurs chamailleries et dit à Happy de griller les feux rouges. Elle devait arriver à Malibu aussi vite que possible.

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Six heures, un t-shirt AC/DC trempé de larmes et un long appel téléphonique avec Colonel James Rhodes plus tard, Tony s’affala dans le canapé pour prendre un verre.

 

Un verre non-alcoolisé. Il était toujours mourant, merci beaucoup. La chlorophylle avait un goût aussi dégoûtant que dans ses souvenirs. Pepper était endormie dans une chambre d’amis. Si on prenait en compte la bombe qui lui avait jeté, il pouvait dire que ça s’était plutôt bien passé. Une heure encore plus tard, Tony dit au revoir à l’équipe de nettoyage et sa villa à Malibu retomba dans les ténèbres.

 

“La sauvegarde est complète, Monsieur,” l’informa Jarvis.

 

Une puce émergea du centre de contrôle et Tony la récupéra avant de l’enfermer dans une boîte immunisée contre tous signaux.

 

“Rappelle-moi de faire ça tous les six mois.” Tony avait jugé les copies de sauvegarde obsolètes et peu sécurisése. Il ne referait pas la même erreur.

 

“Très bien, Monsieur.”

 

Tony descendit les marches qui menaient à son workshop. En comparaison avec son laboratoire à la Avengers Tower, le workshop de Malibu semblait obsolète, _humble_ , même. Mais cet endroit avait vu la chute du Marchand de la Mort et la naissance d’Iron Man. Certaines de ses meilleures idées étaient nées ici.

 

Ses doigts passèrent par dessus le cadenas. _Ugh, des mots de passe_ . Tony grimaça. _Qu’est ce que c’était que ça ? L’Age de Pierre ?_ La porte s'ouvrit en un doux cliquètement et une rangée d’hologrammes vinrent à la vie, illuminant la pièce d’une lumière bleue. Son siège reposait comme il l’avait laissé dans une autre vie et son établi courbé était réfléchissant dans sa propreté. Sur le mur du fond, une rangée d’armures d’Iron Man depuis longtemps détruites étaient disposées fièrement.

 

Tony prit une bouffée de son air environnant. Il sentait le métal et l’huile de moteur. Ceci était son workshop, son garage, sa cour de récré et on le lui avait rendu. Tony pouvait sentir la poussée d’adrénaline, la joie pure à l’idée de créer, émergeant de la profondeur de son âme. Il ordonna à Jarvis de l’enfermer.

 

Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez appréciez de chapitre !
> 
> Les commentaires et les kudos sont toujours les bienvenus !
> 
> À dimanche prochain !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Rappel : Je ne possède rien. Ce travail est une traduction de Anew (par IViv)
> 
> RAPPEL 2.0 : Si vous êtes à jour sur ce travail, j’ai posté la fin du chapitre 2, il y a quelques instants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n’avait pas marché la semaine dernière. Quoi qu’il en soit, lisez d’abord la fin de chapitre 2 avant ce chapitre.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Tony prit moins de neuf heures pour redessiner les schémas de Mark 46, ou serait-ce plutôt  Mark 47 comme il y avait fait des modifications. Neuf heures où il renonça à toutes activités qui ne servaient pas à le maintenir en vie bien qu’il réussisse tout de même à dormir trois heures car Jarvis avait menacé de couper l’électricité de son laboratoire et Pepper avait menacé de pleurer.

La livraison contenant le matériel nécessaire à la construction du nouvel élément arriva après sa sieste. Pendant que Jarvis était occupé à acheter un nouveau laboratoire assez grand pour le synthétiser, Tony commença la fabrication de Mark 47. Il serait prêt quand il en aurait besoin mais, pour l’instant, il continuerait à utiliser Mark 5. II avait besoin de créer l’écart technologique entre ses inventions futures et la version réduite au simple minimum qu’il fournirait aux militaires.

Oui. Tony allait recréer l’Iron Legion.

Si Tony avait appris quelque chose de ce que les médias avaient intitulés “la Guerre Civile”, c’était que le rejet aveugle de Captain America face à l’autorité venait avec des conséquences désastreuses. Tant que l’homme vivrait en société, il serait toujours obligé de suivre des règles et des régulations. Ce qui importer était de s’assurer que de bonnes personnes écrivent ces règles. Pour empêcher ces défaillances dans le futur, Tony avait besoin d’une plus grande influence politique. Bien-sûr, il avait de l’influence en tant qu’Iron Man mais il avait oublié de penser à la force considérable qu’était _Tony Stark_ : le brillant leader de Stark Industries, génie, inventeur, milliardaire.

Avec du recul, Tony avait fait de fatales erreurs de jugements bien avant la création d’Ultron. Poussé par son désir lunatique de devenir un ‘homme meilleur’, Tony s’était distancé du cœur politique américain et, en conséquence, avait fermé les yeux sur l’orage qui infusait parmi l’élite mondiale. Tony avait échoué à l'identification des membres faibles de ce même cercle, des faiblesses qui auraient été flagrantes s’il en avait fait parti.

Pepper avait organisé une conférence de presse plus tôt dans la journée. Accompagnée du Colonel James Rhodes, elle avait partagé les graves nouvelles du déclin de santé de Tony. Le monde avait éclaté en chaos dans la diffusion live. Pour cimenter le point de Tony, Pepper avait pour instruction d’apporter les scans de son torse à la conférence. Toute once de doute avait rapidement été étouffée par des experts dans le monde entier. Affrontant un intérêt public sans précédent, ils arrivèrent à la décision unanime que ces scans ne montraient rien d’autre qu’un empoisonnement au palladium dans ses dernières phases.

Depuis l’annonce, une foule s’était formée à la sortie du siège social de SI. Les Forces Armées des États-Unis était en désarroi complet. L’armure de War Machine ne les ralentirait que quelques temps avant qu’ils ne demandent une communication directe avec Tony. Son attention étant porté sur autre chose, Tony n’avait pas quitté Malibu mais il gardait un œil sur la situation depuis son workshop. Il prenait le temps de calculer son prochain coup. Tony était surpris par le manque de communication de la part de S.H.I.E.L.D mais il suspectait que c’était parce qu’il ne leur avait jamais vraiment donné l’opportunité cette fois-ci.

Depuis sa désastreuse fête d'anniversaire, Tony n’avait pas quitté la maison et s’était encore moins aventurer dans un magasin de doughnut dépeuplé. Sa relation fracturée avec Pepper et Rhodey avait été réparée et, du coup, il avait des gens vers qui se tourner. Tony avait aussi viré _Natalie Rushman_ sans aucun avertissement. Jarvis avait éliminé tous les virus que l’agent avait placés dans son système.

S.H.I.E.L.D n’avait plus accès à la vie de Tony, ils étaient aussi aveugles que le reste du monde. Si S.H.I.E.L.D en avait la possibilité, ils auraient défoncé la porte d’entrée à présent et offert avec force leur ‘aide’ en échange de quelque chose de bien plus important plus tard. Tony n’avait pas besoin d’eux mais il n’allait pas interférer non plus car, dans les prochaines heures, il y aurait des personnes bien plus inquiètes que lui sur son propre bien-être. Des personnes avec assez de ressources pour s’assurer qu’une organisation fantôme louche ne puisse pas se trouver au même code postal que lui.

Tony ressentait un sentiment de satisfaction un peu tordu. Sachant qu’il serait récompensé pour ses services,  il n’était pas contre l’idée de faire affaires avec S.H.I.E.L.D. Ils étaient très utiles sur certaines choses mais, cette fois, il ferait cela sur ses propres termes ou rien du tout. Tony Stark ne refaisait jamais deux fois la même erreur.

“Monsieur, vous avez un appel de Colonel Rhodes,” dit Jarvis. Une image de Rhodey apparut dans un coin de la tablette sur laquelle Tony travaillait.

“Passe-le moi,” dit Tony en posant la tablette.

“Tony.” Rhodey avait vu des jours meilleurs. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient assorties à celles de Tony et un froncement de sourcils était profondément implanté sur son visage. “Tu n’as pas à faire ça. Je peux les retenir aussi longtemps que tu veux. Tu ne leur dois rien.”

Tony sourit. “Je sais, mon chou, mais tout a un prix. Je vais juste faire ce que je fais de mieux… _passer un marché_.”

Rhodey pinça les lèvres et le canal changea vers une autre pièce.

“Monsieur le Président.” Tony ne fit aucun effort pour afficher son sourire habituel de showman. Vu les apparences, Président Ellis ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il fasse cela.

“Mr Stark, je voudrais commencer par exprimer mon admiration pour votre travail. Si ce que Colonel Rhodes a dit est vrai, Stark Industries recevront un soutien complet. Vous serez aidé par les meilleurs que notre nation ait à vous offrir et financer par autant que nos états peuvent vous offrir. Nous devons nous assurer que l’Iron Legion’ atteigne son plein potentiel avant votre… _départ prématuré_.” Le regard du Président s’attarda sur le cou de Tony. Tony n’avait pas attiré l’attention sur les veines de palladium mais il ne les avait pas cachées non plus. “Le Colonel m’a mis à jour sur votre condition. Votre dévotion pour la paix dans le monde est réellement remarquable.”

Tony était bien conscient de l’apparence horrible de l’empoisonnement au palladium et il avait planifié d’utiliser cela à son avantage. “Avant qu’aucun d’entre nous ne s’excitent trop, mon annonce précédente reste la même. L’Iron Legion ne sera pas équipée d’armes. Elles serviront à la réalisation de recherches et de sauvetages. Leur première et seule priorité sera d’évacuer les civils de catastrophes naturelles ou de zones de guerre.”

“Bien-sûr, Mr Stark, je ne pouvais pas être plus d’accord.” Président Ellis accepta avec empressement les termes rédigés par Tony au préalable. Stark Industries entrerait en relation professionnelle avec le gouvernement des États-Unis d’Amérique et sera chargé de la conception et de la production d’unités patentées de l’Iron Legion pour les Forces Armées des États-Unis. Stark Industries garderait tout droit légal et toute juridiction sur le déploiement de ces unités. Le contrat spécifiait que l’Iron Legion ne serait pas altérée, remodelée ou manipulée d’une quelconque manière et qu’elle serait seulement déployée dans un contexte de recherche ou de sauvetage. Bien sûr, c’était une toute autre question de savoir si les Forces Armées honoreraient ces termes.

A en juger par l’enthousiasme d’Ellis, il aurait signé même si le contrat demandait son rein gauche. La structure politique interne du Sénat actuel était délicate. Après tout, s’il osait refuser les termes de Tony, Tony pourrait juste faire signer le contrat à son adversaire. La prochaine élection approchait et, comme tout autre politicien, Ellis avait besoin d’avoir le public de son côté. Une armée d’Iron Man avait plus d’impact qu’une simple imitation.

Les Forces Armées ne lui rendrait jamais War Machine mais, malgré l’opinion de certains, Tony n’avait pas ‘perdu’ l’armure. Après la trahison de ce bon vieil oncle Obi, Tony s’était assuré de fourrer ses inventions de portes de secours. Il pouvait détruire l’armure d’un claquement de doigts. Tony ne l’avait pas fait car, selon Rhodey, l’armure avait été démantelée à la minute où elle avait atterri mais aucun des ingénieurs n’avait, de loin,  réussi à décoder le système de propulsion et encore moins l’armure entière. Recréer Iron Man prendrait au moins une autre décennie, ou pire, après la mort de Tony Stark, la technologie pourrait être perdue à jamais.

C’était bien mieux pour eux d’attendre leur heure et d’obtenir _ce_ qu’ils pouvaient _quand_ ils le pouvaient encore. Sans successeur intellectuel, Stark Industries était condamnée à mourir doucement malgré tous les efforts de sa CEO actuelle pour la garder à la surface. Stark Industries était fondée sur de révolutionnaires avancées technologiques. C’était la fondation qui soutenait l’empire des Stark. S’attendre à ce que l’entreprise garde sa brillante trajectoire après avoir perdu son phare était irréaliste.

À ce moment, le contrat ne serait rien d’autre que de vides promesses. Les plus grandes puissances pourraient facilement intimider la carcasse de SI pour qu’elle cède. Président Ellis avait signé ce contrat volontairement car tout ce qu’il signait étaient les termes d’un homme mort, des termes obsolètes au moment où Tony leur donnerait son travail de vie.

“Toutes mes condoléances, Mr Stark. Vous faites une bonne action. Votre travail ne sera pas oublié,” dit Président Ellis après que le contrat soit finalisé. Les deux parties avaient reçu une copie digitale de la paperasse.

“Que Dieu bénisse l'Amérique.” Sur ces mots, Tony coupa l’appel.

Ils étaient prêts pour un brutal réveil.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tony grignotait une assiette de lasagne dans son workshop. Des lasagnes, mais pas du genre achetées congelées, mais le genre qu’on pouvait s’attendre à manger dans un restaurant italien chic. Du boeuf nourrit à 100% à l’herbe, certifié biologique. Sa tablette rejouait l’enregistrement datant d’il y quelques instants, lorsque Tony s’était adressé à la presse aux portes du siège de SI.

“ _Un héritage_ ,” répétait l’enregistrement de Tony. Sur l’écran, l’homme sur le podium avait l’air mortellement malade. _“Iron man n’est pas à propos de moi. Ça n’a jamais été le cas. C’est à propos de ce que nous choisissons de laisser aux futures générations. C’est à propos du bien que l’on peut faire tant que nous sommes encore là et à propos de ce que nous pouvons faire même après que nous soyons partis.”_

“Jarvis, mon vieux. Dois-je vraiment manger ça ?” Tony transperça l’offensif côté plein de salade avec sa fourchette. Personne ne mangeait des lasagnes avec de la salade. C’était un fait scientifique.

“Non, Monsieur, bien que Miss Potts ait insisté pour avoir un rapport sur votre régime alimentaire journalier. Voulez-vous que j’exclue vitamines et minéraux de ce rapport ?” demanda Jarvis, légèrement passivement agressif comme toujours.

“Traître,” marmonna Tony. Il prit une bouchée de salade. Sur l’écran, l’ancien CEO de SI était bombardé de questions. Après en avoir répondu quelques unes sur l’Iron Legion, une reporter souleva un point qui fit taire le quartier où ils se trouvaient.

“ _Combien de temps vous reste-t-il, Mr Stark ?_ ” Clairement une fan d’Iron Man, la jeune femme inexpérimentée était au bord des larmes. _“Rien ne peut être fait pour guérir votre condition ?”_ On ne pouvait entendre une mouche dans l’espace consacré à l’interview, la presse et le public attendait sa réponse.

_“Comment t’appelles-tu ?”_ demanda l’enregistrement de Tony.

_“Tracy, Monsieur_.”

_“Eh bien, Tracy, j’ai fait des choses terribles dans le passé, des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Fermer la branche militaire de SI, la naissance d’Iron Man, la Stark Expo, bien que ce n’en soit pas de très bons, tout cela était en but de corriger mes erreurs.”_ Son enregistrement fit une pause pour observer la foule. _“Ai-je créer un monde meilleur ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c’est que je ne veux pas le laisser dans cet état. J’ai tellement d’idées : énergie propre, traitements médicaux de pointe, prosthétiques humaines… tant de possibilités. Je n’ai jamais réalisé l’importance du temps avant maintenant. Une fois que l’Iron Legion sera donné, je retournerai dans mon laboratoire, parce que si je suis connu pour quelque chose, c’est que je ne suis pas une personne qui abandonne.”_ La foule explosa dans un tonnerre d’applaudissements. “ _J’ai loin d’en avoir fini. Je vais réussir ou mourir en essayant, vous pouvez compter sur ça. Mais pour répondre à votre question, il me reste trois, peut être quatre mois pour trouver une solution.”_

La jeune femme, bénie soit son âme, fondit en larmes. _“Merci, Mr Stark. Nous vous souhaitons la meilleure des chances.”_

Tony hocha la tête fermement et tourna les talons. La presse restante tente d’envahir l’estrade avant d’être arrêté par la sécurité. Le canal retourna sur la salle de presse.

_“Eh bien, Jimmy, voilà qui est inattendu. On dirait bien que Tony Stark est loin d’en avoir fini…”_

“Éteins-moi ça.” L’écran revint sur une perspective axonométrique de l’arc réacteur.

“Monsieur, bien que je sois touché par votre discours exemplaire, nous avons encore certaines difficultés à affronter avant de pouvoir synthétiser le nouvel élément.” Des pages de calculs apparurent sur l’écran. Tony était à court de temps, et non pas les trois mois qu’il avait promis à tout le monde.

Tony avait moins de 72 heures avant son anniversaire, ce qui descendrait à 5 heures après avoir tout arrangé et relogé dans son nouveau laboratoire. Tony savait que c’était serré mais il n’avait jamais été connu pour sa prudence. Avec sa maladie maintenant connu du grand public, Tony avait l’excuse parfaite pour disparaître un bout de temps. Synthétiser le nouvel élément ne prendrait qu’une fraction de ce temps mais Tony allait avoir besoin de ces trois mois pour élaborer une stratégie et rechercher les éléments futurs.

Il se sentait un peu coupable d’avoir menti à Pepper et Rhodey mais, hey, une semi-vérité, c’était une amélioration, non ? Il avait une solution toute prête donc il n’y avait aucune raison de leur donner une crise cardiaque. Enfin, une crise cardiaque _pire_ que celle qu’ils avaient déjà eu.

“La rénovation sera complète dans deux heures,” dit Jarvis.

“Génial. Transfère-toi sur le serveur une fois que ce sera fini. Que les matériaux y soient transférés puis verrouille la facilité,” ordonna Tony. Il avait à moitié démoli sa demeure la dernière fois tant il était pressé par le temps. Il essaierait de faire ça avec plus de grâce cette fois maintenant qu’il avait plus de temps pour se préparer.

“Très bien, Monsieur.”

Le monde entier était en train de le regarder. Il n’y avait pas de retour en arrière. Il était temps de lancer le spectacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c’est tout pour aujourd’hui ! 
> 
> Les kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés !
> 
> À la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je suis vraiment désolée pour la longue absence mais je dois avouer que ces dernières semaines ont été très occupées notamment à cause des examens ! J’en suis sincèrement désolée !
> 
> En récompense pour votre attente, j’essaierai de poster deux chapitres par semaine jusqu’à début juillet mais je ne promets rien ! En tout cas, vous aurez votre chapitre tous les dimanches !
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour votre patience !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Tony accéda au système de surveillance d’un mouvement de doigt sur son pavé tactile. Justin Hammer s’affolait dans les coulisses de la Stark Expo. Serrer des mains prenait plus de temps que prévu et il était en retard pour sa coiffure et son maquillage. Un agent de sécurité le rattrapa tandis que Tony regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux d’un air froid.

_“Mr Hammer… ! Hey ! Justin Hammer !_ ” appela l’agent.

_“Quoi ?”_ demanda Hammer d’un ton sec. _“J’espère pour vous que c’est important, je dois être sur scène dans une demi-heure.”_

_“Il y a un problème avec l’équipement. Les drones ont refusé de saluer quand nous avons fait le test.”_

_“Vous plaisantez.”_ Selon les scanners de Tony, le cœur de Hammer fit un bond en entendant ces nouvelles. Il essayait de dépasser Stark Industries depuis toujours selon la mémoire populaire. Il voulait prouver au monde qu’il méritait autant d’attention voire même plus que Tony. Tony sourit. Hammer ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelque chose arrive à sa principale attraction.

_“Vous feriez mieux d’y jeter un coup d’œil. C’est par ici.”_ L’agent de sécurité, bien qu’un peu trop vigoureusement, ouvrit la voie.

Si Hammer avait été dans son état d’esprit habituel, il aurait peut-être questionné cet homme mais confronté à une humiliation publique, il le suivit en toute hâte. Ils descendirent dans un hall vacant puis à travers une entrée marquée ‘personnel autorisé seulement’. Tout cela était de mauvaise augure.

_“Où allons-nous ?”_ La question de Hammer ne rencontra que du silence. _“Réponds-moi ! Je pratique le Kung-Fu…”_ L’agent de sécurité le poussa vers une entrée sur le côté.

Tony se trouvait au centre de cette salle désaffectée et fit face au duo. “Laissez-nous,” ordonna-t-il. Le garde hocha la tête et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Hammer jouait avec sa cravate mais ne semblait pas alarmé. Tony savait que Hammer aurait paniqué s’il avait vu quelqu’un d’autre après avoir été brutalisé et conduit dans un lieu désert, mais Tony était Iron Man. _Iron Man_ n’était pas connu pour ses opérations commerciales douteuses.

Avant que Hammer ne puisse lui poser de questions, Tony leva un doigt pour le faire taire. “Bien le bonsoir, génie. On se demande pourquoi je suis ici plutôt que planqué dans un bunker afin de résoudre des problèmes plus importants ? Eh bien, laisse moi te donner un indice. Cette raison se trouve à 3 mètres de moi.” Les doigts de Tony frôlaient son pavé tactile. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d’œil à Hammer.

“Anthony !” s’indigna Hammer. Il lissa sa veste froissée et commença à arpenter la pièce. Ses yeux furent attirés vers un de ses drones. Sa plaque arrière avait été retirée afin d’exposer sa carte de circuit. Un faisceau de fils épais connectait le drone à l’ordinateur de Tony.

“Es-tu en train de pirater mon drone ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C’est une possession du gouvernement !” râla Hammer. “Oh, j’ai compris. Dès le moment où je me prouve être un bon opposant, tu montres ta vraie couleur. Je me demande ce que le monde va dire quand ils entendront parler de ça ! Et crois-moi, ils en entendront…”

Tony ignora ces fausses menaces. Il retourna son ordinateur pour montrer l’écran à Hammer.

“Qu’est ce que c’est ? Qu’est ce que tu me montres ?” Hammer se pencha et regarda l’écran.

“Pour l’amour de…” Tony passa une main sur son visage. “Est-ce que rien de tout ça n’a de sens pour toi ? Je croyais que tu avais un degré en ingénierie.” Il se leva et frappa le pied du drone. “Cette chose est compromise. Vanko y a tellement de points d’accès que ça pourrait aussi bien être une ruche. Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que tu as fait ? Tu as fait échappé un terroriste condamné, tu as financé sa recherche, tu l’as fait passé pour mort. Tout ça pour quoi ? Marquer un point sur moi à une expo-sciences ? C’est, certes, une expo-sciences extravagante mais regarde ça.” Tony montra d’un geste de la main le drone puis les codes sur son ordinateur. “En une seule commande, tu aurais une armée de drones qui ne répond qu’à Vanko. Est-ce qu’il a l’air raisonnable pour toi ?”

“Je… _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu_ …”

“Non, non. _Ferme-la_ . Je ne veux rien entendre, l’interrompit Tony. J’en ai rien à foutre de ce qui pourrait t’arriver. Tu aurais dû penser aux conséquences de tes actions avant de le faire sortir de prison. Mais ces personnes dehors, ces personnes innocentes qui sont venues pour passer un bon moment, quand la situation déraillera, ces personnes seront celles prises dans les échanges de tirs. Ce seront ces personnes qui payeront pour _tes_ erreurs.”

Tony récupéra la mallette  qui se trouvait sous la table. Il l’ouvrit et en sortit un petit appareil de la taille d’un téléphone portable. “C’est un IEM. Allume-le et il grillera tout circuit se trouvant à 30 mètres. Tu as trois secondes entre le moment où Vanko allumera les drones et le moment où il commencera à tirer. Utilise-les sagement.”

Tony posa l’IEM dans la paume de Hammer. Maintenant que l’objet était livré et que la situation était expliquée, Tony débrancha son ordinateur. “Attends, où vas-tu ?” Hammer suivit Tony hors de la salle.

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? _Ouste_ , tu n’es pas censé être sur scène dans vingt minutes ?” Tony jeta un regard de travers à Hammer. Il déverrouilla la sortie de secours. Il y avait un véhicule qui l'attendait dehors. Happy sortit du siège conducteur en voyant Tony afin de lui ouvrir la porte.

“Tu ne peux pas _partir_ , si ce que tu as dit est vrai…” Hammer attrapa la main de Tony et lui rendit l’IEM. “Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis juste un civil ! Tu es _Iron Man_ . Tu ne peux pas _fuir_ !” Happy accourut, prêt à assommer Hammer. Tony posa une main apaisante sur son garde du corps.

Il y avait un temps où Tony aurait cru en cette exacte même chose. Il était Iron Man. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il y avait des gens qui avaient besoin de lui. Tony avait recollé ses morceaux après s’être fait abattu tant de fois qu’il en avait perdu le compte. Il ne pouvait jamais se permettre de ralentir. Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre sa détermination pour corriger ses torts mais, d’une certaine manière, le coup en Sibérie avait été de trop.

Les gens qu’il avait essayé de protéger était en réalité les mêmes que ceux qui lui en voulait pour tout ce qui n’allait pas dans leur vie. Il avait tellement essayé. Il avait travaillé jusqu’à la mort pour les Accords, ravalé sa fierté et obéit à Ross de toutes les personnes sur cette planète, mais ça n’avait jamais été suffisant. Ses erreurs aurait toujours plus de poids que son mérite. Après des années, des _décennies_ , d’essais, Tony était fatigué. Peut-être que c’était parce qu’il avait vu les gens qu’il essayait de protéger se rallier contre lui, ou peut-être que c’était parce que sa famille perçue se faisait acclamer pour les mêmes choses sur lesquelles on le réprimandait. Imputabilité, responsabilité, consentement. Au final, rien de tout cela n’importait. Tony avait finalement réalisé qu’il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la responsabilité des actions des autres.

Dommage que personne ne lui ait dit ça avant qu’il ne s’envole pour la Sibérie.

“Contrairement à l’opinion publique — _à ton opinion_ — Je suis un civil aussi.” Tony haussa les épaules. “Et un civil qui est en train de mourir à cause d’un empoisonnement au palladium en plus.” Il tourna sa tête vers le côté pour qu’Hammer puisse mieux voir les veines de son cou. “Je pense que j’ai mérité un petit arrêt maladie. Tu n’es plus mon problème, en tout cas pas pendant les trois prochains mois. _Donc. Va. Te. Sauver. Tout seul._ ” Tony jeta l’IEM dans la main d’Hammer. “Au moins, tu sais comment faire. Tout le monde n’a pas ce privilège.” Tony se dégagea violemment de la grippe d’Hammer et se jeta sur le siège arrière.

“On récolte tous ce que l’on sème.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

La section d’Hammer Industries se termina en un désastre, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire.

Tony, qui n’avait pas la moindre foi en Hammer, n’avait pas planifié de lui confier la vie de milliers de civils. Il y avait une petite armée d’officiers du S.W.A.T positionnée aux portes de l’expo, prête à être déployée. L’IEM avait plus été pour Hammer qu’autre chose.

Comme on lui avait donné la chance de recommencer à zéro, Tony avait beaucoup réfléchi à ses décisions passées. Tony voulait donner une porte de sortie à Hammer, un scénario où il n’avait pas à passer le reste de sa vie incarcéré et Hamner, surprenamment, l’a _pris_ . Cela impressionna Tony puisqu’il avait laissé à Hammer moins de trente minutes pour digérer la situation. En ne partant que de la parole de Tony que Vanko avait pris contrôle des drones, Hammer avait trébuché sur scène, désorienté par un excès d’informations, et avait bafouillé durant la moitié de son discours avant d’appuyer violemment sur le bouton d’activation de l’IEM. Il n’avait même pas attendu que Vanko les allume.

Il n’y eut pas de victimes et, à part des dégâts matériels minimes, tout le monde avait réussi à s’en sortir. Hammer avait été mis en garde à vue où il raconta tout. A moins qu’une investigation plus minutieuse révélait plus de preuves en sa faveur, il serait condamné à du service communautaire et une amende _salée_ ; une énorme différence comparée à l’emprisonnement à vie et la confiscation de tout matériel Hammer Industries.

Vanko fut attrapé trois jours après qu’il ait pris la fuite. Rhodey s’assura personnellement que Vanko ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour. Les Forces Armées des États-Unis approuvaient parfaitement cette décision. Sachant qu’il était encore ‘mourant’, Tony doutait qu’ils laisseraient quiconque toucher un cheveu de sa tête avant qu’il ne leur ait donné l’Iron Legion.

En parlant de mourant… Tony tapota l’arc réacteur méditant à quel point il était étrange, et pourtant familier, d’avoir ce goût de noix de coco dans la bouche à nouveau. “Allez Jarvis, est-ce que j’ai vraiment besoin de continuer à boire cette chose ? Je suis guéris, je ne me suis jamais mieux porté.” Tony versa le liquide dans sa gourde et grimaça en voyant sa couleur marécageuse.

“Prendre des suppléments de chlorophylle est vraiment recommandé pour évacuer le reste des toxines dans votre circulation sanguine. Je suis en train d’exécuter des tests sur l’élément nouvellement synthétisé. Avant qu’une décision unanime ne soit atteinte, j’ai bien peur que vous deviez poursuivre votre traitement.” Dum-E bipa joyeusement en entendant la réponse de Jarvis puis se dépêcha de réinstaller le mixer que Tony avait mis à la poubelle.

“Hey, ce truc était à la poubelle. Rince-le au moins,” cria Tony pour se faire entendre dans ce chaos. En s’apercevant à quel point son effort était futile, il soupira et prit une autre gorgée de chlorophylle.

“Monsieur, puis-je me permettre de complimenter la maturité de vos décisions récemment ? Je suis sur que Miss Potts serait très fière.” Jarvis donna un avertissement de cinq secondes à Tony avant d’éteindre le laboratoire,

“Oui, parle-moi de mon immaturité d’antan,” grogna Tony avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Si on passait l’aspect physique, Tony était surpris par sa résilience psychologique. Le retour de Jarvis avait posé la base de son chemin vers le rétablissement. Sa relation améliorée avec Pepper et Rhodey n’avait fait qu’accélérer le processus. Tony faisait toujours des cauchemars. Il se réveillait toujours au beau milieu de la nuit avec une main sur son torse parce qu’il était sûr que le réacteur avait été complètement détruit. Puis, il dériverait vers le terrain hasardeux qu’était un travail compulsif de 72h. Bien qu’il semblerait que ses horaires de sommeil établies aient détruits cette possibilité avant que Tony n’ait vraiment pu y penser.

Le nouveau laboratoire de Tony était couvert de vitres sur un pan de murs. L’exposition à la lumière naturelle entraînait son corps à accepter qu’il était censé dormir à certaines heures. Il suffisait de nourrir son corps pour qu’il commence à quémander de la nourriture quand elle n’était pas là. Personne ne s’attendait à ce qu’un homme mourant n’assiste à des galas et des levées de fonds. Entre un manque de divertissement nocturne et Jarvis qui coupait l’électricité de son laboratoire, Tony n’avait pas d’autre choix que de manger, se reposer et récupérer. De plus, Tony savait que les événements qui hantaient ses cauchemars n’avaient pas encore eu lieu. New York, Ultron, les Accords de Sokovie… Rien de tout cela n’était réel pour le moment.

Dans l’intimité de son laboratoire, Tony surveillait ses ennemis connus, commençait des projets pour résoudre les problèmes qui en découleraient et cherchaient les variables inconnues afin de se préparer. Tony avait renforcé sa relation avec le gouvernement, réparé son image publique ridicule, détruit les drones de Hammer et synthétisé un nouvel élément en 72h. Avec des années d’avance, il pouvait faire n’importe quoi. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ses souvenirs, _il avait de l’espoir_.

Cette perspective renouvelée de la vie faisait du bien à Tony. S’accrochant à ses dernières années de jeunesse, il récupérait à une vitesse qui lui avait, d’antan, semblé être un distant souvenir. Il recréait de la masse musculaire quand il n’était pas en train de travailler sur ses armures d’Iron Man, de redessiner les schémas de la nouvelle génération de technologie Stark ou de continuer ses recherches sur les prothèses hautes technologies. Tony était heureux de sortir du lit tous les matins.

Trois mois passèrent en un clin d’œil. Quand le temps arriva de faire face au monde, Tony était prêt.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment désolée !
> 
> Ces derniers temps ont été fous et j’ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels aussi écrire n’était pas haut dans ma liste de priorité.
> 
> Mais je suis vraiment de retour ! J’ai même commencé une nouvelle histoire Ironstrange en anglais appelé Heart of Glass, Mind of Stone si ça intéresse quelqu’un.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter.

“Mr Stark, quelle histoire inspirante. Puis-je ajouter à quel point c’est merveilleux de vous revoir ? On s’ennuyait sans vous.” Une femme, héritière d’une entreprise d’exploitation minière lui souriait comme si Tony l’avait salué avec un bisous sur les joues. Les diamants autour son cou étincelaient sous les chandeliers.

“Jemma, tout le plaisir est mien.” Tony afficha son distinctif sourire de showman. “    Ça fait du bien d’être de retour. Toute cette attention me manquait.” Sa compagne rit poliment.

Au gala, hommes et femmes, en costumes sur mesure ou en robes ornées de bijoux, socialisaient. Tony venait de faire un discours, et avait raconté, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, le conte de sa souffrance en Afghanistan, sa fuite grâce au Mark I, l’empoisonnement au palladium qui en résulta et, enfin, son triomphe contre le poison par la synthèse d’un nouvel élément. Tout cela était connu depuis bien longtemps mais tout le monde adorait les histoires tristes.

Tony continua à parler avec les invités jusqu’à ce qu’il ait une excuse pour aller au bar. S’il avait été plus jeune, il aurait plutôt mis les voiles mais, à la lumière des récents événements, une deuxième renaissance de ses cendres, littéralement, devait être encourageante. Jusqu’ici, tout allait selon le plan. Si créer un arc réacteur dans une cave avec des morceaux de missiles n’était pas suffisant, synthétiser un nouvel élément quand il était mourant avait cimenté son génie. Tout ce qu’on attendait de lui pour le reste de la soirée, c’était de socialiser jusqu’aux enchères à but caritatif. Tony n’avait aucun intérêt pour ces gribouillis immatériels mais Pepper avait l’air de les apprécier. Il avait dépensé plus pour moins auparavant.

Après la confession de Tony, le duo s’était réinstallé dans leur vieux rythme où Tony annonçait le schéma général des choses et Pepper le réalisait. C’était confortable, familier. Elle faisait un travail remarquable en tant que CEO. Les actions de SI s’étaient effondrées en l’absence de Tony mais avaient remonté en flèche à son retour. Elle avait de moins en moins de temps pour Tony mais en retour, Tony avait réalisé qu’il avait de moins en moins besoin d’elle aussi.

Que Pepper le sache ou non, ils avaient connu l’enfer ensemble et ils s’en étaient sortis ensemble. La pause dans leur relation durant sa vie passée avait aidé Tony à réaliser qu’ils n’avaient jamais été fait l’un pour l’autre d’un point de vue romantique. Il y avait des qualités qu’on adorait chez ses amis mais qu’on n'apprécierait jamais chez un amant. Pepper avait besoin de stabilité dans une relation, quelqu’un qui serait là pour elle quand elle avait besoin. Tony était Iron Man. Il se mettait plus en danger en un jour que la plupart des gens en encontrerait durant toute une vie. En contrepartie, Tony avait besoin de loyauté, de camaraderie et d’excitation. Tony basait ses succès en définissant un but puis en s’y focalisant jusqu’à ce qu’il y parvienne. La plupart des gens faisait demi-tour en rencontrant une impasse mais pas Tony. Il se jetterait dessus encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il accomplisse l’impossible ou qu’il se brise en mille morceaux. Quand Tony croyait en quelque chose, il se dépassait, sous le soleil comme sous la pluie.

Tandis que Pepper commençait à réaliser sa nouvelle indépendance vis-à-vis de Tony, Tony réalisait le fait qu’il préférait Pepper en tant qu’amie. Ce qu’ils avaient, c’était une compréhension et une affection mutuelle construites par des décennies de rapports, quelque chose de trop précieux pour être risqué. Peut-être que Tony rachèterait la collection d’art moderne qu’il avait donné aux Boys Scouts d’Amérique avec des pièces additionnelles pour se faire pardonner de s’en être débarrassé pour commencer.

Les pensées de Tony digressaient pendant qu’il attendait son verre. Il s’appuya contre le bar et observa la foule avec un air d’ennui blasé. Une silhouette en tuxedo attira son regard. _Est-ce que c’est… ?_ Tony ignora sa commande et attrapa deux cocktails qu’un autre barman venait de poser. Il ignora les regards indignés qu’on lui adressa et traversa la piste de danse.

“Dr… _Strange_ ?”

L’homme en question se retourna pour lui faire face. “Eh bien, ne serait-ce pas Dr Stark, _l’homme du siècle_.” Strange haussa un sourcil. Il ne s’attendait pas à être approché.

“S’il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que vous croyez les tabloïdes. Mes amis m’appellent Tony.” Tony tendit un des verres à Strange. Le docteur le prit. Tony n’avait jamais parlé à Strange auparavant et leurs chemins ne s’étaient jamais rencontrés. Strange avait de la clientèle dans le cercle de Tony mais c’était le cas de dizaines d’invités. Ils échangèrent des banalités et Tony fut agréablement surpris par l’esprit vif et l’esprit aiguisé de son compère. 

“Je suis surpris de que nos deux égos tiennent dans cette salle.” Tony eut un sourire narquois et prit une gorgée de son verre avant de grimacer de dégoût. Il aurait dû attendre son verre. “Votre papier sur la stimulation de la neurogenèse est fascinant. J’ai entendu dire que vous avez une grande expérience en blessures de la colonne vertébrale et un dossier parfait. Que pensez-vous d’un second travail en tant que consultant médical pour Stark Industries ? Rien de très demandant. Ca ne prendra pas trop de temps. Tout ce qui vous sera demandé sera de visiter mon laboratoire de temps en temps. Nous mangerons des canapés, boirons du champagne et dessinerons des lignes bancales.”

Strange jeta un coup d’oeil discret aux alentours. La moitié du hall espionnait leur conversation. “Voudriez-vous aller dans un endroit un peu plus privé,” Strange baissa la voix, “si c’est à propos de…” Il indiqua vaguement la faible lueur sous la chemise de Tony.

“Ce vieux truc ? Non, il est réparé. Je voulais votre opinion sur autre chose. SI prévoit de lancer une ligne de prothèses haut de pointe mais abordables, littéralement au coût de production.” C’était un vieux projet que Tony avait du mal à laisser tomber. Il avait déjà amélioré l’armure de War Machine avec un parachute, un générateur de secours, une technologie d’amortissements de chocs dernier cri et un renforcement du support de la colonne vertébrale. Tony était sûr que Rhodey était bien protégé cette fois mais il avait déjà les schémas, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin c’était d’un coup de pouce.

“Je suppose que je devrais faire quelque chose de sympa pour le monde tant que je le peux encore. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que j’avais fermé le secteur des armes pour le plus grand bien.” Tony tapota l’arc réacteur. Il n’était toujours pas confortable à l’idée de se dévoiler comme ça. Une part de lui criait toujours qu’il ne méritait pas d’être un homme meilleur mais il arrivait de mieux en mieux à la bloquer. Il refusait de laisser des chuchotements prendre le contrôle de sa vie.

“C’est… très admirable,” dit Strange avec hésitation. Tony avait le sentiment qu’il ne correspondait pas du tout aux attentes de Strange. “C’est une idée que je pourrais endorser, je verrais comment arranger mon emploi du temps pour laisser du temps pour une consultation.” Selon les rumeurs, Strange n’était pas très intéressé par ‘le plus grand bien’ mais il serait fou de laisser passer une occasion pour travailler avec Stark Industries. Révolutionner l’industrie médical sonnait bien sur n’importe quel CV.

“Comme je l’ai dit, ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. Appelez-moi quand vous serez libre.” Tony tendit sa carte de visite à Strange. Du coin de l’oeil, il vit une autre silhouette s’approcher.

“Stephen, tu es parti pendant un bon bout de temps donc je suis venue… _Dr Stark_ !” haleta la femme en se rendant compte avec qui son rencard parlait.

“Christine, j’aimerais que tu rencontre Tony. Tony, voici le Docteur Christine Palmer, ma collègue au Metro-General Hospital.” Strange plaça une main sur sa taille ; _les possessifs sont les pires_. Tony leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Il serait du genre à le savoir.

“ _Dr Palmer_ ”. Saisissant l’allusion, le baiser de Tony sur sa main ne s’attarda pas. “Ravi de vous rencontrer.” Durant son adolescence, Tony n’aurait pas hésité à commencer un drama mais il avait besoin de l’appui de Strange. L’homme avait une conversation intéressante mais surtout, Tony pouvait utiliser son opinion sur la nouvelle ligne de prothèses. S’ils pouvaient baisser le prix, ils pouvaient améliorer la vie de milliers de personnes. “Bon, je dois filer. Amusez-vous bien.” Tony but son verre d’une traite et le posa sur le plateau d’une serveuse.

“Vous ne restez pas pour les enchères ?” demanda Christine.

“J’ai parlé avec la curatrice à l’avance. Elle me gardera une ou deux pièces.” Tony fit un clin d’oeil. “Appelez-moi” dit Tony à Strange. Il appela Happy pour rentrer. Il était à peine onze heures et il était déjà en train de bâiller ? _Blasphème_.

“Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais _Tony Stark_ … ?” s’émerveilla Christine une fois que Tony était hors de vue. 

“ _Je ne le connaissais pas_ .” Strange étudia la carte de visite. Elle était légère, en métal. Il n’y avait pas de nom, seulement un numéro. “Il est sûr de lui mais pas _complètement_ désagréable, je lui accorde ça.”

“Vous parliez de quoi ?”

“Confidentialité docteur-patient, Christine,” soupira Strange en glissant la carte dans la poche de son tuxedo. Il guida Christine vers la galerie. Les enchères commençaient. “Même si ça n’avait rien à voir avec sa santé.”

“Mais oui, à quoi je pensais ? Tu vis pour les règles.” Christine leva les yeux au ciel. “Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où tu as posé des questions sur les patients de Nick. Vous avez l’air d’avoir eu une bonne discussion.”

“Qui se ressemblent, s’assemblent.” Strange eut un sourire narquois.

“Oh, _sérieusement_.”

* * *

“On rentre, Hap. Je suis crevé,” dit Tony en se glissant dans la voiture.

“C’est un plaisir de vous revoir, _Mr Stark_.”

Le grognement masculin que Tony s’attendait à entendre avait été remplacé par une allumeuse sensuelle. Les portes se refermèrent, enfermant Tony à l’intérieur. Son masque se solidifia en quelques secondes. Il reconnaîtrait toujours cette voix. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu’il la connaissait. _Pensait la connaîtr_ e, se corrigea mentalement Tony. Il y avait une différence entre les deux. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à Happy ?” demanda Tony.

“Relax, il est dans le coffre.”

La voiture commença à rouler. L’agent Natasha Romanov du SHIELD garda ses yeux sur la route. “Je t’ai manqué ?” demanda-telle en dégageant ses cheveux roux casuellement pour exposer son cou. Tony l’observait avec un regard si froid que Natasha devait se convaincre que c’était le même homme qu’elle avait passé la moitié du mois à espionner. Rien de ce que Tony avait fait depuis son anniversaire ne correspondait au comportement qu’elle avait inscrit dans son rapport. Même en prenant en considération sa deuxième expérience de mort imminente, le changement avait été trop drastique.

Quand SHIELD avait commencé à réaliser que Stark avait disparu, ils avaient été prêts à le perdre. Peu importe sa valeur en tant qu’atout potentiel, les notes de Howard ne pouvaient pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. C’était bien trop risqué de contacter Stark quand sa maison était encerclé par les militaires. Pourtant, au lieu de succomber à sa maladie, Stark s’en était sorti intact. Il avait réparé son image publique, renforcé ses liens avec le gouvernement, synthétisé _un nouvel élément_ sans les notes de son père… On dirait presque que quelqu’un lui avait dit quoi faire.

“Non. Je t’ai viré. Sort de la voiture.” Il n’y avait pas de chaleur dans sa réponse, rien qui suggérait qu’il avait auparavant été attiré par elle. Natasha était bien expérimentée dans l’art de la séduction. Stark avait été si partant à jouer dans son jeu, puis il l’avait renvoyé sans avertissement.

“Nous devons parler,” dit-elle calmement.

Tony sentit une vague d’agacement monter en lui. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, n’est-ce pas ? Lui annonçant ce qu’il voulait et eux l’ignorant complètement. Ils étaient deux à pouvoir jouer ce jeu. “Mes heures de consultation sont complètement réservées jusqu’à juillet de l’année prochaine. Dit à ton directeur de faire la queue.”

Natasha haussa un sourcil en entendant l’information dans ses mots. “Tu sais pour qui je travaille.” Son expression était d’une indifférence pratiquée.

“Tu as seulement piraté vingts terminaux. Un petit conseil, les virus vont dans les deux sens.” Tony frotta sa montre qui cachait un gantelet. “Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas rejoindre sa bande super secrète. 

“Stark, c’est un sujet très sérieux.” Elle lui tendit un dossier avec le logo du SHIELD sur la page de garde. _Projet Avengers. Report Préliminaire._ “Tu n’es pas recommandé mais en vu des développements récents, le directeur est prêt à te donner une seconde…” Tony ouvrit calmement la fenêtre et y jeta le dossier dont le contenu fut éparpillé par le vent. Une traînée de feuilles s’envola derrière eux.

Auparavant, Tony se serait jeté sur l’occasion de faire ses preuves. Il avait offert son temps, sa maison, sa technologie, et son compte bancaire en échange de rien d’autre que de belles paroles sur ‘faire ce qui est juste’. Après les éléments en Afghanistan, il avait une piètre opinion de lui-même. Il avait banalisé ses efforts et était allé jusqu’à cacher les ressources qu’il économisait pour contribuer à de l’aide humanitaire après chaque mission des Avengers. Il avait pensé, naïvement, que s’il donnait un peu plus, se punissait _un peu plus_ , alors on le verrait enfin comme rachetable, comme un égal moralement.

Grâce à tous ses efforts, il était mort tout seul dans un bunker en Sibérie. Personne n’est revenu pour lui. Ils n’auraient pas la chance de jouer avec ses insécurités. Pas cette fois-ci. 

“Oups, tu devrais aller chercher ça. Top secret etcetera.”

“Tu…” La façade passive de Black Widow se craquela. Elle reporta leur localisation dans son oreillette. Alors Tony s’en serait senti coupable auparavant, il ne sentait plus qu’un froid mépris.

Natasha le fixait, incrédule. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Ce n’était pas censé être le comportement d’un civil. Malgré la participation de Howard dans SHIELD, son fils ne devrait pas avoir d’expérience avec les organisations fantômes. Un flash de rouge et doré attira son attention. Avant même qu’elle ne puisse empoigner son pistolet, elle fut confrontée par un répulseur rayonnement chaudement contre son visage.

“Je ne le répèterai qu’une fois: _sort de ma voiture_.” Le répulseur bourdonnait dans l’espace confiné. Natasha prit en compte la situation, elle avait des ordres stricts de ne pas blesser Stark; ils ne savaient encore rien de son état de santé. Ses deux mains étaient visibles. A cette distance, le rayon la toucherait même si elle réussissait à éviter de se faire toucher à la tête. Le trafic new-yorkais était dense à cette heure. Elle s’arrêta sur le côté de la route.

“J’informerais Directeur Fury de tes actions,” dit Natasha. 

_Actions_ , réfléchit Tony, _pas décisions_. Juste au moment où Natasha allait sortir, Tony parla : “Voici le seul avertissement que tu auras alors écoute attentivement. Pendant que tu me donnais si gentiment accès au système de SHIELD, j’ai trouvé quelques informations très intéressantes. Approche-toi de moi ou de mes proches à nouveau et un de tes agents sera brûlé, en commençant avec Barton.”

Natasha se figea. “Si j’étais toi, je serais prudente.”

Le regard noir de Black Widow aurait rendu nerveux un autre homme. Tony lui offrit son sourire de showman. “Tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils. Selon mon expérience, mentir et espionner font des dégâts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! 
> 
> Je promets d’essayer d’être plus régulière dans mes mises à jours ! Voyez ça comme ma résolution pour 2020 !
> 
> Comme d’habitude, je serais ravie d’entendre vos avis ou questions !
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture!
> 
> Athena Skywriter

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d’avoir lu !
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j’aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de l’histoire !
> 
> Prenez note que ce travail n’est pas corrigé par un bêta mais si un d’entre vous se propose, je ne suis pas contre ! 
> 
> Je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches, normalement.


End file.
